


On A Swingset Alone

by CoffeeAndDawn



Series: The Only Way To Win Is With Blood [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDawn/pseuds/CoffeeAndDawn
Summary: It was just a normal patrol when Simon finds a little girl, alone, covered in blood...





	On A Swingset Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: Thana0100 / Trashcan_Galore on Insta

“Go to Jericho. We have enough supplies for everyone."

The androids shook his hand and headed off to the location Simon had sent them telepathically. He continued walking, stepping over the bodies of dead humans, some already started to rot. In the dead air, a loud screaming was heard, along with disgusting gargling noises

Simon followed the noise cautiously, his injector knife steady in hand. It lead him to a playground. He saw raven-haired girl, in a cute pink dress, covered in fresh blood mixed with thirium, sitting on the swing-set, idle. In front of her was a blonde girl, a knife deep in her throat, kneeling in front of the ravenette, eyes drawn back, blood spilling from the wound, down her white frilly dress.

His knife was still held in front of him. This ravenette could be a human. He flinched when the girl turned around, her LED blinking red in the side of her head. Tears was streaming down from her brown eyes. "Papa loved her.. More than me." Simon sighed and tucked the knife in his back pocket as he slowly approach the android. "Come here, Sweetheart."

He held his arms open as he kneeled and she immediately ran into his arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulders. "I just want to be loved!" With loving hands, he rubbed the little android's back, at the same time scanning for potential wounds on her body. Fortunately, she was unharmed. YK 500, Serial number 857 848 239 - 75. 

"Simon, there's no one else around. We should go. It's getting dark." North reminded, shortly after patrolling the park. He turned and smiled at his companion before looking back at the girl who had loosened her hug around his neck. "What's your name?" She slowly shook her head. "The human gave me my name, but she was cruel so I refuse to be called the same name she gave me." Simon nodded in approval and stood up with her in his arms.

He walked down the snowy walkway, North walking behind him, silently playing with the little girl's hands. "Alice. May I call you Alice?"

"My name is Alice!" She cheered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Simon chuckled and smiled.

"Alice it is."


End file.
